gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Shinnojou, Ichinose Zenmaru, Sengoku Iori, and Kizaki Genkai vs. Kuryuu Ango, Omiya Banri, Hanamaru Riichirou, and Muhou School members
Sakura Shinnojou, Ichinose Zenmaru, Sengoku Iori, and Kizaki Genkai vs. Kuryuu Ango, Omiya Banri, Hanamaru Riichirou, and Muhou School members is a battle between Shinnojou, Zenmaru, and Iori of the Ogame School along with Genkai of the Kannari school vs. Ango, Banri, Riichirou, and members of the Muhou School members of the Muhou School. Prologue As Shinnojou and Banri's battle is about to come to an end, Ango shows up with some men and has blocked Shinnojou and Zenmaru's escape. Ango then introduces himself along with saying that he is going to kill them. Ango jumps down and manages to wound Zenmaru. Shinnojou thinks about how they are at a disadvantage, when Riichirou suddenly shows up with his men. Riichirou notices Shinnojou's look and thinks about how Shinnojou won't surrender. Riichirou decides to have his men kill Zenmaru, but when they are about to kill him Iori and Gensai show up and save Zenmaru. Riichirou wonders how Iori and Gensai found this place, which Gensai says that they just followed them. Everyone recognizes who Gensai is, and Riichirou thinks about how the Ogame School has more allies. Iori and Shinnojou have a small chat and decide to fight back-to-back, while Gensai complains that he has to protect Zenmaru. Ango, Banri, and Riichirou argue over who gets to fight them, but decide to each fight them at the same time. Battle Ango, Banri, and Riichirou each take a stance, which Iori and Shinnojou thinks about how they would be in back situation if they make one mistake. Riichirou makes the first strike and manages to cut Iori. Ango takes the advantage and attacks Iori but Shinnojou blacks the attack. Banri quickly attacks the pinned Shinnojou but Iori diverts the strike. Riichirou comments about how Shinnojou and Iori work well together, which Ango says that it wouldn't be his while if they didn't. Ango, Banri, and Riichirou quickly back off, which Gensai comments about how skilled Ango, Banri, and Riichirou are, and thinks about how Iori and Shinnojou are monster too. Gensai also thinks about how much trouble they will be in if this battle continues on. Iori and Shinnojou discuss on what to do when they decide on a plan. Ango and Banri suddenly attack on the same time, which Iori is able to block the attacks but is pinned down. Riichirou goes in for the kill but Gensai shows up and disrupts the attack. Riichirou back off but Shinnojou suddenly attacks and manages to wound him. Shinnojou goes to finish off Riichirou but two of Riichirou's men show up and save him. Shinnojou is upset that their plan had failed. Ango thinks about how they can't let their guard down and that they will have to finish them off quickly. Riichirou and his students decide to take down Shinnojou first, which Iori and the other notices that they plan to go after Shinnojou first. Iori wonders what to do, which Shinnojou says that they will face them head on. Riichirou along with four of his students attack Shinnojou at the same time, but arrows come flying in and hit some of the men. Shinnojou takes the chance and kill one of Riichirou men. Iori asks Gensai if he had anything to do this, which Gensai says that their was someone who wanted to help. Nakaizumi Arata introduces himself and reveals that he is an ally of the Ogame School. One of Riichirou's men wonders what they should do, which Riichirou thinks about how they should do nothing since they can all easily dodge their arrows. Arata orders his student to fire the second arrow En, which Riichirou wonders why the archers are facing a different directions. The archers fire their arrows, which surprises Riichirou because the arrow turn and manage to hit some of their men. Arata thinks about what he had done during the year since he faced Gama, and prepares to fire his new arrow. Arata fires the arrow at Riichirou, but one of Riichirou steps in front of the arrow and dies when his arm is ripped off. Zenmaru asks Gensai why Arata would join them, which Gensai reveals that Arata owns a debt to Gama. One of the men think about how they need to wrap this up or they will be kill, when Gensai comes up and says that he is going to kill him. Gensai then easily kills him, which Iori comments about how he has to start doing something because he has not killed yet. Aftermath Ango orders the men to retreat because they will lose the fight if they continue. Riichirou thinks about how he will crush the Ogame School, which Banri thinks about how it will be just Shinnojou and him next time. Ango comments about how he will settle things next time, and thinks about how he will settle this grudge at the castle. Trivia * Nakaizumi Arata is revealed to be an ally of the Ogame School.